I Am Courtney Davis
by Ray-RayDxC
Summary: This is my first fanfic EVER and also sonfic. This story is about Courtney and Courtney and Duncan's relationship described using Beyonce songs. I know not a lot of people like her but I always wondered what it would be like if Courtney singed her songs.
1. Chapter 1

A Woman Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own this song Beyonce does and I don't own Courtney or Duncan or any other characters from Total Drama Fresh TV & Telethon does, if I did though things would have been done differently

Courtney's POV

Tomorrow is the night of the school talent show and I'm having trouble finding a song to sing. This song can't just be a regular song, the song that I'm looking for needs to **FIT ME. **Which is hard because well? I'm different from most girls but still the same, sort of.

Courtney sighs, thinking to herself 'I'll just try tomorrow maybe the girls know a song.'

Courtney shuts her laptop and places it on her beside table, she crawls under her pouffy gold comforter, and then turns off her lamp. She falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Courtney wakes up and hops into the shower. She lets the lukewarm water hit her face, she sighs in contentment. After about five minutes Courtney saunters into her room and takes a look inside of her closet at the selection of clothes it has to offer. She decides to grab a pair of dark denim jeggings, a frilly white camisole top, a gray and purple striped loose shirt, and the classic pair of sandal wedges.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror and smiles confidently at here appearance, except maybe her hair could use a touch up and she could use a little lip gloss. Courtney runs over to her vanity and grabs a hair brush and throughly but gently brushes her mocha brown locks. She puts a beautiful sparkly gold clip in her hair to compliment her hair's color and she grabs her tube of Chocolate colored lip gloss and squeezes and smoothes it over her nude lips. She hops back over to the mirror and blows a kiss at herself and wishes her reflection would wink at her like reflections do in the cartoons. She retrieves her laptop from its natural habitat (her bedside table) and grabs her laptop case and grabs her backpack and throws it over her shoulder and walks out of her natural habitat.

Courtney walks by her mom while heading towards the kitchen and says "Hola, madre,"taking in consideration that she should at else try to learn how to speak to her mother in her native language.

Her mother replied back with "Buenos dais, hija" "Que.?" said daughter responds to her Hispanic mother, only knowing the meaning of the word she just said and the one beforehand. "I said Good morning daughter," her mother softly smiles. "Oh, I missed up again, UHHH!" Courtney said as she went inside the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and a glass from a cabinet. "At least you are trying, replied Courtney's mother,"because I don't know any other biracial teenagers that are trying to connect with their Hispanic heritage." Courtney's mother aka Darlene rose up from her chair and walked over to her daughter and patted her back as she drunk her OJ. Courtney spluttered and started coughing, Darlene giggled, while her teenage daughter shot her a death glare. "Oh, come oh Courtney you can't use that move on me , because it's one of my own," she said beaming with pride. Courtney still with her death glare on gazed at her mother who basically looked like an older her except with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark under her left eye also she wore red lipstick and wore a simple red shirt with a black vest and khaki pants with black strap heels.

Courtney admired her mother because she saw where she got her confidence from and vice versa with her mother because she saw it in her daughter. Courtney couldn't help but smile at her lovely mother. She sighs then walks over to her mother and hugs her but apparently Courtney was so happy that she ran into her mother instead of walked and she knocked her down. Her mother looked at her shocked while Courtney backed away with a nervous smile afraid of what would happen next instead Darlene laughed hysterically. Courtney was relieved that she wasn't going to die, well not today. Darlene looked at her daughter for a moment then said "Courtney, I think you might want to look at the time", so she did and realized that if stayed with her mother any longer that she would be late. Courtney replied to that statement by saying "Adios madre", her madre waved back not wanting to waste any more of her daughter's precious time. Courtney closed the door to her house and walked over to her Gold Honda Accord, oh how she loved the color gold, unlocked the door and sat down in the driver's seat. Soon she would now be on her way to her hectic high school.

AN: Okay, I know this is very long and very detailed but this is my first story and sooner or later songfic so if you are going to review tell me what you really think, thank you.

Ray-Ray DXC


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyance

I Am Courtney Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own this great song or any of the Total Drama Characters if I owned both of these I would have had it put on worldwide television

My POV

Courtney entered the entrance to her school's parking lot and was close to her favorite spot. The spot under the tree where there was a lot of shade and also if it there were a breeze the willow tree would shake making it a beautiful sight. Until, someone who's name she doesn't want to mention steals her spot. This said person gets out of their flame red Ferrari and closes the door. The person is a guy with jet-black hair but with an outrageous and unusual neon green faux hawk perched on top, he has a piercing on his eyebrow, ok unibrow, he also has piercings on his ears, two on the right and one on the left and one on his nose, and he has a very strong prominent jaw (he has great bone structure). He was wearing a black leather jack over a black skull t-shirt with a yellow undershirt, for pants he wore shorts, and for shoes he had red Converses. Of course there was something that stood out in him (AN: isn't there always something that stands out in a person) his eyes were different than most. Who is this guy?

Courtney's POV

'This disgusting ogre with the horrible hair that looks like someone puked green jelly on it (**Ewww** **thinking about green jelly always makes me sick and this is the reason why I HATE his hair**), gruesome fashion sense, and gorgeous intense icy blue eyes that for some reason turns sky blue and sometimes teal when the light changes. *Sighs* Wait what am I saying, well actually thinking but still EWWWW.'

Seeing that there is only one parking space left, Courtney picks the spot behind the Willow tree, much to her distaste because it's not the _**best**_ parking space in the world just because it's behind a Willow tree but it's actually the _**worse**_, now she sees why Duncan took her spot. The parking spot in question had a huge green dumpster beside right there beside it, it fumed unpleasant smells most likely Chef's weird confections, wait _confections_ more like a science experiment gone wrong. She climbs out of her car (AN: I'm going to say climb because in my mind Courtney is like short to the point where she can hug Duncan around his waist, not that she wants to, okay she totally does) and slings her backpack and purse onto her shoulder and arm, while holding a tissue to her nose to block out the horrible stench of what Chef calls food.

Duncan's POV

Duncan spots the preppy C.I.T and smirks to himself thinking, 'Wow, if the other preppies saw this'. So the juvenile delinquent decided to "bother" her, yeah that's what she thought it was, but to the playful punk it was just plain ole fashioned fun.

"Hey Princess how do you like your new throne?" he smirks

"Haha, I love it, it's better than the usual old thing", said Princess says sarcastically. "You did this on purpose didn't you, you cretin"

"Ouch, that was harsh," said Cretin says.

"Wow, you know what cretin means?" the pretty and intelligent Princess says.

"Yeah, I may be just a little dumb but I'm not stupid" the dumb Delinquent replies.

"Oh, so you know what you are, but seriously you know I had that spot reserved since freshman year" the C.I.T says.

"Oh, yeah pipsqueak, you couldn't even drive then, I'm surprised you can even see over the steering wheel", the tall male remarks.

***Scoffs*** "I'm surprised you can fit in your car Bigfoot. When did you even get one, I thought you only liked motorcycles, retorts the pipsqueak Princess.

"Aww, you know what I like that's so sweet. I got it this summer because I was tired of people knocking it over I mean seriously dumb ass go get your eyes checked and why are you making fun of my height?" pissed off Duncan says.

"You make fun of mine, by calling me pipsqueak or puny Princess, so do you see how it feels. Why are you talking to me anyway jerk," the now pissed off Princess says.

"Whoa, you were the one who struck up conversation."

"No, you said something first look at the last sentence on the first page" (**AN: Oh No, I have been find out)**

"Oh that's what that is, huh, you know what _**who cares**_." (**AN: Whew, saved by the bell or actually saved by the delinquent :D, WOW I really do have problems)**

"Ahhhh,you never listen to me "

"Are you serious, you say that like, you're my therapist, when it's actually the opposite."

"Whatever Duncan, I need to find a song to sing for tonight goodbye", Princess walks off.

"Oh, so you're doing that thing tonight, well good luck, psh yeah right" Duncan chuckles. But he can't help but admire Princess for wanting to go out of her comfort zone. 'That girl creases me but I like it, she's different and that's what I want a challenge"

**AN: Ok, this one is just about them doing their little morning routine_. I promise the next one is going to be about Courtney finding her song to sing for the talent show_ also what Duncan just said is going to lead to something (of course doesn't that always happen). Anyways, this is Ray-Ray DXC and I am out. **


	3. A Woman Like Me

I Am Courtney Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own this dramatic theatrical song or the movie it is from or the characters of this used to be awesome show

Courtney's POV

I enter the school glad to be away from- Ohh, a bulletin board let's see what's on it. Cheerleader tryouts (they are still having those like Hello people it's the third week of school), The SGA (I'm already participating in that but I'm not the President, but the Vice President, thanks to Brittany Fricking Reid) **(AN: The story that Courtney tells with the picture of her by herself on TDA when they get stuff from home. Well I made a character named Brittany up then instantly remembered this and was like yeah they are so enemies ;)), **Courtney then stops due to something unbelievably hilarious.

'Home Economics with Chef '. She repeats this in her head but finally lets it out "Hahahahahhahahahha", Courtney turns around to find people staring at her so she calms down and clears her throat as if nothing happened. She still let's out a little chuckle and says quietly "Chef's teaching home Economics." Then, everyone around her (possibly the whole campus) starts going ballistic.

"Hola chica, how are you on this-" he pauses in between as if something is wrong "fine day"

"Alejandro!" Courtney then gives her full Latino boyfriend some love, by hugging him, well more like tackling him like a quarter back.

"Ahhh mija," said Alejandro as he fell to the floor. Courtney giggled like a little girl going to get ice cream on a hot day at the beach. They soon get up and she gives him a peck on the lips **(AN: EWWWWWW that's why I didn't describe it as anything more). '**When Aljandro and I kiss I feel butterflies but only butterflies as if I only have a crush on him and behind that a weird queasy feeling but of what?'

Alejandro's POV

'Every time we kiss I feel as if there's no one else perfect to be with beside Courtney since she's unstoppable when it comes to the girls at the school and she is a perfectionist. Psh yeah right how can you expect to be perfect when you are giggling like a little girl and can't even kiss properly. I think I deserve better… no I don't think I do but who is the perfect nina for moi?'

Courtney's POV

They break away and Courtney blushes and clears her throat so, Alejandro smiles nervously at her. She starts to speak. "So, are you coming to the talent show tonight?"

"Why?" says the full-blown Latin. 'Why? Why? Would he say that?'Alejandro continues "Because I wouldn't miss it for the world", he says with a wide grin, that almost looks like its forced.

"Yay! Alejandro you are the best boy… best ever! She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"But when are you going?" the confused but clever guy says

"I'll be the next to last" she yells out running backwards in the opposite direction.

"Ok, Adios chica" Alejandro finally says.

"See ya later" Courtney says to her boyfriend.

**During Lunch**

I walk into the cafeteria and search for a table and when I thought I didn't see them, there they are, my best friends Bridgette Harrison, Gwen Masterson, and Leshawna Johnson. (**AN: All of the girls are sons ;)) **

Courtney speed walks over to the table that occupies her friends and sits down with a smile on her face. Bridgette looks nonchalant, Leshawna looks fed-up, and Gwen looks well, like Gwen.

"Okay, why are you smiling", says Gwen in a monotone voice. Courtney looks at her and says "Uno memento". Then proceeds to… jump on her! "Ahhhhh", the screams of the girls at the table are heard throughout the cafeteria. They stop and stare at the female quartet of friends, while the girls look back at their audience, look at each other, and start giggling uncontrollably. A certain group of guys walk in and the group of friends clears their throats, get off of the floor, brush the imaginary dust off of their pants, and sit down. The guys pass by the table and glance at the girls with small smiles, the girls pretend to not be interested but as the guys head toward the line, the girls (Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna) all sigh with contentment while Courtney grimaces seeing a face she didn't want to see (**AN: I'm sure you guys all know who the "guys" are). **

"Ok, guys- I mean girls, ladies, fellow females, I need help finding a song for the Talent show. This song also needs to capture my personality." Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna look at each other with dinner plate eyes knowing that this would be a difficult task.

"Well for starters, what genre are you choosing?" asks the female teenager who's clothing depicts the Victorian times. Courtney pondered this for a moment.

"Huh…I really didn't think about that but certainly not something like".

"Rock, Punk rock, Metal, Rap, Hippie music" interrupted the sporty surfer girl.

"You know me well and even though you are right, that is still a little creepy for the fact that you listed the types of music that I don't like", replied the slightly disturbed, former C.I.T girl. Leshawna and Gwen laughed because that was slightly disturbing.

"All right, girl do you know what you need?" asked the Ghetto but Classy girl.

"What do I need?" inquired the preppy brunette

"You could use some rhythm and the blues". The rest of the girls at the table stared at her with the up most confusion. "You need some R&B, BABY!" The other girls finally understood. "And not just any R&B but Beyonce you need to tune in to your black heritage", the black teen girl said. That's when it finally hit her, she now knows what she is going to sing.

**Hours later after school**

**Duncan's **POV

Duncan peers back stage and sees that Courtney is getting ready for the talent show she looks a little nervous but only a little since her "boyfriend" Alejandro and her parents are here to support her also her friends and surprisingly me. 'Yeah I now, me but I mean Courtney is well she I, I think she's going to win because I mean look at the rest of these losers.

The French girl Camille and dumb as a doorknob Lindsay are finishing up with Courtney's make-up. They finish and Courtney looks at the final result gasping at her reflection her make-up looks stunning and her hair. She has on shimmering gold eyeshadow, light pink lip gloss, mascara and her hair was curly like **SUPER CURLY (**since her natural hair was wavy), (Not that I would know anything about make-up, it's just that I have two older sisters and a mom so, why are questioning me!) and it hung past her shoulders since her hair grew over the summer.

Courtney got up and smiled at the girls and started to tear up a bit but remembered that it would ruin her make-up she hugged them then went to wardrobe where she finds a long, flowing black dress that hugs around her curves, and has a slit in it that reveals her short but toned legs and thighs, but to make her taller she's wearing sparkly gold stilettos. She puts on the dress which is enveloping her, petite but curvy frame so Camille takes up the hem to ensure that Courtney wouldn't drown.

The stage shows host which is none other than _the douchebag _Chris McLean. "Ok that was a unicycle act done by none other but Isabel Sanders (also known as Izzy the crazy redheaded chick)."

"E-scope!" The insane redhead shouts at the fame obsessed host. "Whatever next is Courtney Maria Ramona Davis"

"Who?" the audience asks loudly, including myself. "Courtney, ya know the girl with the brown hair, who's a former C.I.T, preppy, bossy, demanding."

"Ahem", the audience replies,

"Ahh anyways here is Courtney Maria Ramona Davis performing A Woman Like Me by Beyonce

'Beyonce?" the teen punk delinquent wondered, "I guess she's changing her sound."

The burgundy curtains open up and there she is looking radiant with the spotlight focusing on her while an orchestra is behind her waiting to start. Princess raises the microphone stand some and now the music starts. **(I RECOMMEND YOU TO LOOK THIS SONG UP ON YOUTUBE OR GOOGLE TO GET THE FULL EFFECT OF IT.)**

.com/watch?v=UijzEZ-qZwk or

.com/watch?v=liMDDwt-IRU&feature=related

[VERSE 1:]

Do you think

You could fall for a woman like me

'Cause I find it hard to trust

I need too much

And I really don't believe in love, no no

Do you think

That I could be the girl of your dreams

Sometimes I don't let things go

Get emotional

And sometimes I'm just out of control

[CHORUS:]

You need to stop for a minute

Before you get too, deep up in it

(Too deep)

'Cause everything ain't what it seems

It's hard loving a woman

A woman like me

(Woman like me)

You need to think about it

Before you get hooked on the venom

And can't live without it

(No no)

Can't believe everything you see

It's hard loving a woman

A woman like me

[VERSE 2:]

Do you think

That I could be the one that you seek

'Cause baby I'm one step ahead

You're two steps behind

But baby I don't mind

Do you think

That I can make you real happy baby

Just don't get me wrong

My loving is so strong

But I ain't tryna lead you on

[CHORUS:]

You need to stop for a minute

(No no)

Before you get too, deep up in it

(No no)

'Cause everything ain't what it seems

(Seems)

It's hard loving a woman

A woman like me

(Woman like me)

You need to think about it

Before you get hooked on the venom

And can't live without it

(Without it)

Can't believe everything you see

It's hard loving a woman

A woman like me

Woman like me

Woman like me

Woman like me

Oh

[CHORUS:]

You need to stop for a minute

(Stop for a minute)

Before you get too, deep up in it

(Before you get too deep up in it)

'Cause everything ain't what it seems

It's hard loving a woman

A woman like me

You need to think about it

(Think about it, baby)

Before you get hooked on the venom

And can't live without it

(No, no)

Can't believe everything you see

It's hard loving a woman

A woman like me

Woman like me

Woman like me

Woman like me

The audience congratulates the young performer with applause, Courtney smiles proud of herself and she bows and the scene fades out.

**AN: Okay I'm sorry that this was a _long _chapter, but I had to get this performance in because this song was actually going to be the basis of this story (before I gave it another name), but I guess it still is the basis, I hope you liked and PLEASE REVIEW, I mean I understand that I'm a beginner but PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK because I need to know how I'm doing whether I doing good or bad. One last thing to say REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4: Duncan's Morning

I Am Courtney Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own this very sad but beautiful song (my opinion even though I didn't understand it back then) or the characters from this used to be awesome series (not including TDWT cuz it was a'ight)

Duncan's POV

Beep, beep, beep. Beeeeeeeeppppp!

"Ugh, stupid ass alarm, damn can a guy get some sleep around here", the distressed male teenager groaned knowing that he couldn't go back to sleep so he pressed the button to make his alarm clock shut up. Then he climbed out of his queen-sized bed with its black comforter and sheets. Then he stood up and stretched his tired aching bones and yawned. He went through his dressers and grabbed some clothes for the day and headed straight for the bathroom.

**After some minutes **

Duncan has a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his well developed, ripped, and slightly tan glistening with drops of water **(AN: IS THIS TOO MUCH?)** pectoral muscles and abdominals to the mirror that's hung up in front of him. He is now looking at the mirror to get a good look of himself (**AN: You can imagine him in **_**any way that you want to **_**because I know I did** :**))**. Duncan is a male of very profound height considering that he grew over the summer that means being opposed to his previous height, which was 6'3", he is now 6"7" **(AN: I always imagined him being super-tall, but either way he's way taller than me) **His has very broad shoulders telling others around him that he is a man and not a boy anymore, his hair is jet black and green, yes, I said green but not just any green but _**neon green **_his favorite color and its styled into a faux hawk well not yet since he just got out of the shower which means that his hair is just as limp as a wilting leaf on a flower. His facial features are prominent with him having a great bone structure and a strong jaw and a chin. The unique features that makes Duncan, Duncan is his trademark goatee or soul patch **(AN: I don't know if its one or the other), **his nose, eyebrow, and ear piercings and finally his intense, alluring, majestic, mysterious icy blue eyes that could turn to aqua and teal whenever his mood changed. Okay, that's what we see and Duncan usually sees.

This time though Duncan saw a face full of hair that needed to be shaved since it wasn't his usual style, he grimaced at his appearance and grabbed a can of shaving cream and a Gillette razor and started to shave that thing off. Now he was running his huge hand over his now nicely shaven baby smooth skin and his facial hair in its usual state. He then proceeded to put on deodorant, sprayed some AXE, and brushed his teeth. He smiled at his reflection and was about to leave but just remembered his limply, wet hair and gelled it up into his usual faux hawk.

**Several Minutes Later**

Duncan is now dressed in something new; a tight, black muscle shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans and his old red Chucks and his studded band on his arm you got to stay classic. Duncan ran out of his room and slid down the stair railing with a smile on his face because for some reason today is going to be a good day for him. A surprise awaited Duncan at the end of his ride. His father stared at him seriously.

"Boy, what the hell do you think you are doing?" the teen boy's father asked him. Duncan's father facial appearance closely resembled his son's chin and all he even had the same scowl on his face. His father was wearing a basic sweater vest over a light blue polo with khaki pants and a pair of brown loafers something different about Duncan's father beside his "style" is that he wears glasses and has gray eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing old man", the delinquent chuckled at his middle aged father while messing with his hair as a brother would do to his younger sibling.

"Uhh, you are always testing me boy", Greg Evans groaned trying to fix his toupee, yes, a toupee, a result of his youngest child's antics, which was made by pulling out hair from stress.

"Whatever pops, where's ma?" the worried teenage boy asked his agitated father. "She's in the kitchen." Duncan walked in the kitchen where he spotted his mother. He walked behind her stealthily as if he were an assassin finishing the job. He covers her eyes and said, "Guess who?" in an optimistic tone. "Huh, good morning, Sunshine", his mother replied. She took her son's huge hands off of her face and smiled at him exhaustingly. Duncan's mother has shoulder length blonde hair with a red headband and blue eyes and she is wearing a red sweater, some light blue jeans, and red ballet flats. She puts a hand on her son's chest hardly believing she is so short and small compared to her son, who is now massive. She takes a long hard look at him before hugging her little- big baby and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she ruffles his hair.

"Be good today now Duncan you don't want me coming out to your school today do you?" "Ahh, Ma, why?" She gave him a stern look. "I mean I will try for you." "Try for me you better try for yourself because next year in April you are turning 18, you need to grow up now, okay sweetie." "Ok", the momma's boy gave an exasperated sigh, not wanting to disappoint his mother and her wishes.

Duncan grabbed his backpack from one of the chairs at the table, got his lunch from his mother, and headed out the back door. Duncan walked over to an old rusty red truck; he looked at it as if he was saying farewell to an old friend and strolled over to a tarp-covered vehicle. He took off the cloth covering it and marveled at the beauty under it, his classic red and black Harley Davidson; he smirked knowing that this was definitely going to be an AWESOME DAY!

**AN: I know this seems rushed but I wanted you guys to see a little bit more of Duncan because this is a DXC story. The next one is a bit longer and it might seemed rushed also but I had to get these chapters out. One last thing REVIEW.**


	5. If I Were A Boy

**AN: Okay, I'm back after having to go to my county's middle school to recruit freshman for the Early College I go to and having two teeth pulled on Valentines Day "sigh" now I can finally wound down, relax, and breathe**

**MusicLuver78901: Thanks for supporting my story you are an awesome writer keep up the good work ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters that I am using for this story besides my own and I don't own this depressing but beautiful song

**My POV**

While everyone's favorite delinquent is having an awesome morning and heading off to school let's recall what has happened previously Courtney sung the song A Woman Like Me by the famous R&B artist Beyonce for the talent show because the song pertained to her personality (you will notice if you read the lyrics). We don't know if she won or not and you also saw how Alejandro was acting and thinking; if Courtney won how would he react and vice versa: would he _**leave her**_?

**Duncan's POV**

Duncan decided to park in his usual spot and let the Princess have her throne for today. Duncan was getting ready to until someone from behind him quickly ended up on his right side, he took a glance at the window wondering whom it could be but the window was tinted. He was getting close to his spot until the car beside him rushed over and took it from him, he frowned knowing Courtney wasn't going to like this; he had to take her parking space. After he parked his bike, and put the foot stand down, he stood up and took his helmet off at the same time as the car holding the mystery person. He shook his faux hawk out and was in awe at the sight he was seeing. The person he is seeing is Princess she was trying to hold something back, she walked by wearing a white tube top under a black blazer, khaki pants, and red high heels that made her look a couple of inches taller. Duncan gazed at how beautiful she looked. He mentally slapped himself knowing that appearances didn't matter at the moment. Duncan quietly crouched behind Courtney following her inside the school; people were looking at Duncan weirdly.

Geoff told Duncan "No dude don't" and DJ said, "No bro, haven't you heard", Duncan ignored his best friends which wasn't very wise because what was about to see something emerge in the Latino-African girl. Courtney got to her locker and started turning the combination lock to its proper numbers; all of a sudden the teenage jokester jumped out at her, Courtney glared at him then a gasket blew. "What the fuck do you want? Huh, Duncan I already have to deal with Alejandro's stupid shit and now I have to deal with you too, Duncan you barely even fuck with me like that, so leave me alone!" then, Courtney slapped Duncan square in the face. Duncan was appalled not by the slap but by the vulgar language, and…wait did he hear Alejandro was involved. Duncan recovered quickly from the lethal blow with his stare freezing cold and hard, he was going to fucking kill him. Duncan started to proceed down the halls of the school looking for the bastard.

**Courtney's POV**

She couldn't believe what she just said and did to Duncan she look at him to see if he was all right. She looked at him and he sprang back up with his face full of hatred. Courtney was afraid that the hatred was intended for her so she cowered, but she didn't have to do that because Duncan was leaving. He was heading straight down the hall to something unknown to her. Then Courtney looked around her and found the other students' agape, surprised at her actions. She felt bewildered, confused at what she just did so she decided the only way to get her feelings out is to sing. She dashed down the hall towards the stage, the place where she could feel alive, everyone followed her.

**Everyone's POV**

Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna were astonished at what they just saw their best friend do , they never thought that in a million years Courtney would go off on Duncan like that. Sure she would yell and argue with him but that was all the time this sounded like _**pure hatred**_. Duncan and Courtney didn't completely hate each other to dust.

Geoff and DJ couldn't believe that Duncan got hit by a girl, well the girl was Courtney but, they warned him not to approach her and he didn't listen. Then, again _**did he ever listen?**_

Everyone was following Courtney wondering what would happen next because everyone loved drama, I mean the name of the school was Total _Drama _High school. Everyone the witnessed the action filed the auditorium knowing they were supposed to be in class but **who cares? **Courtney stood on the stage breathing in and out trying to clear her mind before she started, she was so nervous because she didn't know what to do until the one person she wanted to see appeared as if someone heard her wish. There he was Duncan alive and breathing okay, more than okay, well and healthy. Courtney glanced at him and he looked back calmly, telling her under his breath to "Go on", so she proceeded carrying out his wish, which was really her's.

**AN: I think it's better if you listen to the song or watch the video even thought it is confusing at first **

.com/watch?v=AWpsOqh8q0M&ob=av3e

.

"If I Were A Boy"

[Verse]

If I were a boy

Even just for a day

I'd roll outta bed in the morning

And throw on what I wanted then g

o

Drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls

I'd kick it with who I wanted

And I'd never get confronted for it.

Cause they'd stick up for me.

[Chorus]

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted

Cause he's taken you for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

[Verse]

If I were a boy

I would turn off my phone

Tell everyone it's broken

So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone

I'd put myself first

And make the rules as I go

Cause I know that she'd be faithful

Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

[Chorus]

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)

Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)

And everything you had got destroyed

[Bridge]

It's a little too late for you to come back

Say its just a mistake

Think I'd forgive you like that

If you thought I would wait for you

You thought wrong

[Chorus 2]

But you're just a boy

You don't understand

Yeah you don't understand

How it feels to love a girl someday

You wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her

You don't care how it hurts

Until you lose the one you wanted

Cause you've taken her for granted

And everything you have got destroyed

But you're just a boy

Everyone stood there for a few minutes amazed by how powerful the song was; it hit home, it felt like a meteor shower to the audience sweeping them all off of their feet. Her fellow peers applauded her and whistled, Duncan nodded in approval knowing that she had been wanting to let her emotions out all along. From then on Duncan knew he had to help her.

**AN: This chapter at first was going to involve Alejandro breaking up with Courtney in front of everyone but I decided to change it because I needed to get this song out quickly. There were a few choice words in here but I don't curse intentionally only in my mind and when I slip up. Hopefully, I will get the story more organized with more characters and whatnot but I'm going to have to do that when I don't have much to do, and that barely happens since I go to Early College where we have projects every week and if not that college classes to deal with, and _if not that _Driver's Ed. Even when I have a lot of stuff to do, I am getting this story out to the public no matter what. I not only want to be heard, but I _need _to be heard.**

**- Ray-Ray DXC**


	6. The Best Thing I Never Had

**AN: HEY everyone I'm back! Whew I'm glad its finally the weekend after working on my book project for American Government; my book was Angels and Demons by Dan Brown, I created a map. You guys should read the book it's really interesting and it's better if you read the book first, because in my opinion the movie was nothing even close to it, I feel asleep on the couch trying to get extra credit for reviewing it. Anyways here is the sixth chapter of I Am Courtney Davis**

**Disclaimer I don't own this Crazy Funny Canadian Cartoon (I'm American anyhow) or this popular song that had everyone singing even my older brother (I know CREEPY:{ )**

**Courtney's POV **

After all of the drama that happened the previous day, it is now the weekend and Courtney can cool off for once. She is laying on her gold and ivory cushions and comforter king sized bed, writing in her diary_._

_I am so glad that I don't have to deal with him and his stupid drama anymore, because this school is already full of it, why bite off more than you can chew? Ugh that heartless bastard and his devishly handsome good looks maybe that's what he uses to reel us independent, intelligent, successful, no man needing young, sophisticated, but naïve, women. Yeah, maybe that's why we were about to become something**, I think we were about to become something?**_

Courtney shuts her diary and lays it upon her light pink shirt covered chest, She sighs depressingly then, she closes her eyes.

_Courtney awakens to find herself sitting in front of a vanity while a woman about thirty years of age is styling her hair. Her long chocolate brown tresses are now put up into a bun with the rest of her hair flowing behind her onto the linoleum floor and she has a golden tiara sitting on top of her hair. The woman leaves and tells the tan skinned woman "I may be finished but you have to wait another 30 minutes okay", then she quietly shuts the door. She smiles widely because she is so contented with the way she looks but she is also nervous because it is her wedding day. The soon to be bride gazed at the mirror still admiring her appearance. _

_Thirty minutes later_

_Everyone is waiting for the bride to come out and everyone is chatting about the décor and music, that sort of thing. The organist spots the flower girls and gasps, knowing that this is the signal that the bride is coming, so he starts playing. Everyone stops because the organ is playing a the "Here comes the Bride" song a little too loudly, a young child answers the confused adults "The flaer wurls". Everyone turns around and spots the flower girls throwing daises, sunflowers, and carnations, a few people sniff the air that is now being scented with the glorious smell of flowers, the girls skip and hop joyously and giggly. "Ere comes the wide", the young child exclaims, the bride walks down the aisle graciously holding a bouquet of white roses. Everyone stares at her, some of the guests feel as if they are being rude but she looks so stunning. The bride reaches the altar at last and turns to her soon to be husband, said man lifts up her veil and smiles proudly, his face is handsome he is a Latino with grayish green eyes and a bright smile but there's something about him that just doesn't seem like you could trust him. The man's smile turns into an evil smile and then he unexpectedly threw his bride out the nearest stain glass window. The blushing bride tumbled through darkness and window shard. She inspected the shards and saw memories that she had experienced with her loved one, the man she was going to marry, Alejandro. _

.com/lyrics/beyonce/Best+Thing+I+Never+Had/

What goes around comes back around. Hey, my baby!

What goes around comes back around. Hey, my baby!

I say, what goes around comes back around. Hey, my baby!

What goes around comes back around.

_Courtney opened her eyes and found herself at a restaurant with her long time boyfriend. She heard from her friends that he was going to give her a promise ring tonight. She couldn't contain her feelings, she was ecstatic….. that someone would want to actually be with her but then again not really for he was with someone else, when he wasn't supposed to be. He walks over and sits down across from her. _

There was, a time.

I thought, that you did everything right.

No lies, no wrong.

Boy I, must have been outta my mind.

So when I think of the time, that I almost loved you.

You showed your ass, and I saw the real you.

"_Hello, chica how are you this fine evening?", the man exclaimed_

"_Great, how about you?" said chica said with a smile._

"_I have something to tell you." _

_She looked at him with a smile knowing, the thoughts that she just had were only thought up just to help her create the perfect façade._

_Silence_

"_Really because I have something to tell you too." _

"_Go ahead." He encouraged her to go on while holding her hand in his._

"_I'm breaking up with you," she said monotonously. But there was more to it…_

Thank god you blew it!

Thank god I dodged the bullet!

I'm so over you, so baby good looking out!

_But there was more to it… He had been seeing this girl for a bit after they got together, she knew but she didn't care because she knew the affection was fake. The **"affection" **was actually an infatuation with her reputation and her attitude, she had the reputation of a political genius and the attitude of a shark and bear combined, a besark.. Courtney smiled in her head at her new word, while keeping a steady composure, resisting the urge to yell at the burro. _

I won't let you back, I'm so through with that

Cause honestly you turned out to be the, best thing I never had!

You turned out to be the, best thing I never had.

And I don't always be the best thing you never had.

And it sucks to be you right now!

_Courtney took a deep breath and turned got up from the table without ever looking at him straight in the face knowing that he was sad and hurt. She knew that if she even tried to glance at him he would probably break out in tears, knowing that he lost his favorite pawn in the game (**AN: Ya know, the piece everyone wants to play like in Monopoly, the car or phone or Mcdonald's French fries (if it's the newer version, which name I have forgotten, but one of the properties is Disney World)).**_

So sad, you're hurt.

Who thought you expected me to care.

You don't, deserve my tears.

I guess that's why they ain't there!

Wanna think there was a time that I almost loved you.

You showed your ass, and I saw the real you.

Thank god you blew it!

Thank god I dodged the bullet!

I'm so over you, so baby good looking out!

I won't let you back, I'm so through it ….

Cause honestly you turned out to be the, best thing I never had!

I said, you turned out to be the, best thing I never had.

And I'll never be the best thing you never had.

Oh baby I bet, it sucks to be you right now!

I know you want me back.

It's time to face the facts.

That I'm the one that's got away.

Lord knows that it will take another place, another time.

Another world, another life.

Thank god I found the good in goodbye

_Courtney had never ever felt so happy and glad of getting rid of the person who caused her so many problems when she thought he made her life easier to deal with, she never felt so **FREE. **She had to agree with one thing though, she knew that Ale idiot would want his piece back to so he would once again have reining power over **almost** (Courtney's friends and Duncan and the guys would never let that happen) everyone again. _

I used to want you so bad!

I'm so through with that!

Cause honestly you turned out to be the, best thing I never had!

Oh you turned out to be the, best thing I never had!

And I will always be the, best thing you never had.

Best thing you never had!

I used to want you so bad!

I'm so through with that !

Cause honestly you turned out to be the, best thing I never had!

Oh you turned out to be the, best thing I never had!

Oh I will never be the, best thing you never had.

O baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now!

Goes around, comes back around.

Goes around, comes back around.

Bet it sucks to be you right now.

Goes around, comes back around.

Bet it sucks to be you right now.

Goes around, comes back around.

Bet it sucks to be you right now.

Courtney opened her eyes for the last time that night and found herself in her room again. She gasps eyes wide as dinner plates remembering that Alejandro was just using her as a mere pawn in his little game, she had just forgotten especially since he started sugar coating the "relationship" making it into something that she has always dreamed of. She sighed knowing that the previous relationship she was just in was, the only thing that was ever going to be what she_** wanted**_. Tired of the all of the drama that had just happened previously Courtney, finally went to sleep.

**AN: I hope that was a'ight because I started working on this chappie in February and now it is March, I just didn't know how to end it but here it is. I'm finally getting myself back on track especially with all of this stress I endured because of school, now I can relax :) REVIEW (and you just might get a few more chapters earlier than expected.)**


	7. Chapter 7: So What's Next?

**AN: Okay guys last chapter Courtney realized how dumb she was for seeing whatever she saw in Alejandro, during this chapter she is finally going to stick it to him in front of everyone "And the crowd goes WILD, AAAHHH" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this catchy song that people kept making other versions of it**

**Gwen's POV**

The Goth girl is sitting in her midnight blue painted room decorated with all sorts of dark mystical trinkets such as dragons, cobwebs, and bleeding heart necklaces. She is sitting at her computer desk and she has now just logged into her computer. Even though her face looks otherwise she is internally glad that the weekend is finally her so she can chat with her best friends that go to school in other districts. Gwen logs into Face book and one of her best friends since eight Megara starts chatting with her about how things were going and all of the usual topics that Goths discuss. After a while Gwen their conversation was finished and the dark girl thought that she was in well need of a shower for she smelled like raw onions. Gwen grabbed her towel and other bathroom supplies and headed for the shower.

**Five minutes later**

Gwen comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her dark colored head of hair while wearing blue graphic tee with a smiling little dark rag doll on the front and some gray sweatpants.

"Da ding, you have one message from Leshawna.", her computer exclaimed. The dark but sweet teen girl walked over to see what her best black friend had to say.

"Dumb computer, this isn't a message this is a link." She clicked on said link and there was a little brown skinned pigtailed girl staring at her wide-eyed. Gwen returned the look, surprised to find the child. Then, suddenly

" Talisa wait are you doing?" "Nothing mama, I'm just looking at Leshawna's computer" "Girl, get off of there you don't know what could be up there." A woman who kind of looked like Leshawna but older and bigger with a reddish tint in her hair walked into the room up to the computer. "Oh, sweetie that's just Gwen! Hey girl how you doing?"

"Hey, Lashanequa, where's Leshawna?" "She probably in the bathroom I'll call her for you" "Uh, you don't have too, the teen said sheepishly. "Leshawna, Leshawna, Leshawna! "What, Yes, What do you need?" Out came the girl that has been mentioned but not seen for a few minutes. "It's Gwen", Lashanequa motioned to the computer screen when she said this. She motioned her daughter out of the room and shut the door.

The ghetto fabulous black teen sat down, she apparently was in the shower for a long time because steam starting pouring into her room, but yet she was fully clothed wearing orange sweats over a white tank top.

"Sup, girl", Leshawna spoke to her pale faced friend

"Hey", Gwen replied to her darker skinned friend "So what's up?"

"It's not about what's up but what's down, and not really what but who."

"What?" the confused blue haired teen stated

"It's Courtney girl. Did you see how much she cried during that performance?"

"Yeah, I never seen her cry like that in a long time since that one day when we reminded her of something and she just started bawling."

"Oh, yeah I remember that. We may never known what that was about, but we can **definitely **stop this , especially since this involves a guy."

"Yeah, and an overly vain and evil one at that."

(Huff) "That's right and we need to do something about this."

"Bridgette came up with this idea right? Leshawna?"

"No, I did, well the revenge part, not the next idea."

"And that is?"

"Bridge was saying how well Courtney can sing and how she's been on a singing trip lately maybe she can upstage him and humiliate him in front of everyone by…."

(Gasp) "By singing about why she doesn't need him, pshh, like he was ever there for her in the first place, the little lying cheat. (Gwen mimics Alejandro) Mija, I will do anything and everything for you, yeah right."

"And you know what it's bout time to show Courtney who her real protectors are again."

"This was a great conversation. See ya later."

"At what time?"

"Leshawna this was your idea!"

"Oh, yeah yeah, ummm, meet me and Bridgette at the park around 3' ish ."

"Ok see ya.."

"See ya girl."

**Around 3'ish **

"Where are they, ugghh, she said she was going to be here around 3'ish, it is now 4:00. **Leshawna where are you?"**

"Hey Gwen" said a certain emerald eyed musician

"Oh, hey" said Gwen sheepishly, blushing bright pink for just a minute 'I hope he didn't notice'.

"So, what brings you here." Trent asked the blushing girl

"Oh, I'm…..Um, I'm…uh."

"Drawing?" Trent noticed her small back pack with her drawing journal in her hand.

'Um yeah that's what I'm doing." "Yeah, I'm drawing this beautiful autumn scenery for FUN.

"Okay, that sounds cool, I can't wait to see what you have 'captured' later. See you around." Trent grinned at Gwen, strolling away only to bump into a person because he kept on looking back at a Gwen.

"Bye." Gwen smiled and trun around and said "Yes!" then she tripped over a stump and started giggling

"Gwen what are you doing?" Gwen looked up to find a certain brunette looking down at her with a puzzled look trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Um, I saw a butterfly and started running after it, it landed on this stump and as soon as I got here it left and I fell."

"Oh, was did this certain butterfly have green eyes? Courtney smiled referring to the one and only guy that was in Gwen's life that has green eyes. Matter of fact she was pointing to him right now.

"Um, yes" Gwen looked down at the ground like a bad little puppy.

"Hey Courtney" "Hey Trent" How are you doing?" "Better" "That's great." "See you and Gwen later." "That sounds awesome."

Courtney smiled at how polite he was and why she couldn't be stalked by a guy like him instead of _**Duncan**__. _

"Wow, I know how you feel remember when Cody used to stalk me in ninth and tenth grade, until Sierra came last year." The two stalked friends laughed, knowing that even Gwen wouldn't get a rest, because Cody was still on guard. Courtney sighed knowing that the teenage punk was probably going to stalk her until the day she died.

"Let's walk, we have to find Leshawna and Bridgette." "Why?" "You'll see. Gwen said with a wide smile. Courtney however was a little afraid because Gwen only did that smile every once in a while.

**A few bumps and angry threats later**

"Grr, watch where you are going fatty." "Haha, Gwen you sound just like Heather."

"I don't sound anything like that slut." Bridgette and Courtney snickered while they exchanged hugs. "While are you two laughing." "Aww Gweney you just need a well deserved hug." "Bridge no." Bridgette hugged the hug-hating Goth girl while Leshawna and Courtney openly laughed. "That wasn't so bad." "It wasn't." "You could use a hug back Bridge." Gwen hugged the calm surfer girl a little too tightly, she let her go after a little bit. "I want make you hug me anymore." "That's more like it." The four girls laughed and started walking, towards the open area of the park.

**After some steps, smiles, laughs, and drawings **

The girls stood and stared at the simple stage saying a few occasional ohs and ahs.

"What are we doing here?"

"Congratulations, Courtney because you are going…." Said Bridgette giddily

"To sing baby girl" exclaimed Leshawna proudly

"Yeah, and Trent is going to offer his guitar and some band mates if he can find some." Gwen explained

"**WHAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME" **"Inhale, exhale, Court. The yoga enthusist instructed. The brunette did as she was told. "You guys, think that just because I singed my heart out at the talent show" "And two days ago" "Yes, and two days ago which was Friday and today is Sunday afternoon" "Hold up wait a minute, it was actually _Duncan _that got you to sing the second time." "Yeah, and what is that supposed to mean?" "It means you will follow what _he _says but not us." "You're right Leshawna, I have been neglecting you guys lately but once this thing blows over I promise that I will try to spend time with you guys, like we used to." "Aww, Courtney you are going to make me cry 'sniffle'." The friends came in for a group hug with Courtney right in the middle.

"Alright, guys…I mean girls, I have a song to perform." Courtney stated excitedly

"Which is?" The three other girls replied Courtney's mouth stood agape 'Sigh, this is going to be a long day.'

**AN: I just wanted to do a chapter with out a song for once because I'm sure everyone would like to know what's going in their friendship and everything. In the next chapter Courtney is going to sing yet again, but instead of the chapter ending with that it will end with her talking to a certain someone we haven't seen in a while, I wonder who that could be. Anyways until next time this is Ray-Ray DXC. **


	8. You are sooo not Irreplacable

**AN: I'm back with another chapter okay recap. Last time on I Am Courtney Davis, we saw Gwen's morning for once and she got on video chat with Leshawna revealing that her and Bridgette had a plan to get back at Alejandro. Gwen went to the park as said and THEY WEREN'T THERE! So she talked to her crush (Trent) for a little bit, then started drawing, saw Courtney, then the people who set up this plan. Now Courtney knows what they are doing but THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG SHE IS GOING TO SING AND Trent doesn't know who his band mates are going to be. But COURTNEY NEEDS A SONG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this catchy song that people kept making other versions off of it (Yeah you will see what the catchy song is) and I don't own the TD peeps but Trent 's band mates (neighbors) **

**Courtney POV**

"Are you guys serious" the unprepared C.I.T finally replied

"We're sorry Court, we forgot all about the song" said her blonde best friend

"Yeah, girl we were soo hung up on the revenge part,"said her ghetto friend

"Which we have yet to see" the pale but dark girl laughed sinisterly

"Gwen are you ok?" the aspiring musician says

Gwen instantly blushed once she heard the voice, "Um, I just have a little cold." She coughs a little

"Hey Trent" all of the girls replied

"So you do you guys know what song Court is going to sing?" the green eyed guy asked

"Uhhh….."

"It's okay we have an idea" the girls looked around back and forth upon hearing the voice

"Oh, uh, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna, this is ACTJ!" Said girls looked at his band mates who actually weren't guys much to their dismay.

**Alexander Rachel Jameson: Dark brown skin, Big Dark blue eyes, Straight shoulder length Dark brown hair, Petite body shape, (African American) **

**Cameron Jasmine Ostler: Yellow skin, Bright catlike green eyes, Curly Scarlet hair, Pear shaped body (Creole of Color; African American, French, and Spanish; old term)**

**Tamantha Suzette Goldstein: Medium beige skin, Large Hazel eyes, Short medium-thick Blonde hair, Round shaped face, Tall (Caucasian with French ancestors)**

**Jayln Rochelle Chung: Olive skin, Almond shaped Dark Brown eyes, Long Wavy Black hair, Hour-glass body shape (African American & Japanese) **

'Gasp' "Alex?"

"Courtney" "Ahh!" Alex and Courtney ran up to each other and hugged each other

"Where have you been?" the reminiscent C.I.T inquired

"Uh well, Chicago until now" Alex exclaimed

'Gasp' "Your parents now live here, in Canada?" asked the lighter haired brunette excitedly

"Yep, America's economy sucks, well that's what the government keeps telling us. Actually all of us live here now" the darker haired brunette answered

"Hold up, I you guys, I mean girls; you seem nice and all but who are you exactly" asked the suspicious Leshawa

"We are ACTJ, well you know that already and our names **(AN: To not confuse you, Trent introduced them by saying their names and motioning to them. Hence their names and appearances described previously.) **but what do you mean?"

"What instruments do you guys play?" asked the artistic Goth

"Oh that's all you guys had to ask. Alex is the leader/bassist. Cam is the keyboadrist, Tammy is the electric guitarist and I'm the drummer/ percussions." Jayln answered Gwen in a voice similar to hers (**AN: Jayln is kind of like Gwen calm and cool except she's more of a rocker chick instead of Goth type of person)**

"Huh, Jayln you're pretty cool" "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." The similar girls complimented each other

"Do you guys know what song you are going to play?" Bridgette asked

"Yep, it's a good one too," replied Tamantha

"It better be good enough to put down Alejandro in front of_**everybody**_." Leshawna retorted

"Oh, Alejandro, that burro, ohh, this song is definitely targeted against him. Burro means stupid right?" said Cameron in her Spanish accent **(AN: Kind of like the one on Saint's Row the third, actually it is that one. I fashioned my SR3 character after my OC Cameron, I think it fits her because when you pick that accent the person curses a lot and that is sooo Cameron. )**

"No, idiota, means stupid in Spanish, burro means donkey, and donkey means ass." Her best friend Alex added in

"Oh, well, then, yeah he's a burro idiota." Cameron corrected herself

"Ok, ladies, wow, I'm the only guy here. Ummm Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna gather up an audience, ya know Geoff, DJ, Katie, Harold, Duncan and everyone else. Girls help Court out ok. I'm going to set up, I'll be back in five." Trent instructed

"Ok Trent we got it

'Whistle' "Okay, Cameron incorporate some dance moves and movements into this performance." Alex instructs her band mates

"Got it chief, responded Cameron

"Tamantha, practice the lyrics with Courtney"

"Ok, come here Courtney"

"Jayln, do your thing, with the instruments."

"Uh Alex it's thang." Cameron stated

"Whatever, Let's go people."

**Five Minutes Later**

Trent comes running back, running with his guitar in hand. He stops and comically breathes heavily and continues running stopping every inch of the mile until he reaches the girls.

"Are you guys ready?" he says trying to regain his breath

"Dude, do you need some water." Cameron asked nicely "Yeah" "Here you go" Cameron threw a bottle of Deer Park water to the tired boy

'Whew' "Thanks, ok, are you finished setting up Jayln." "Yep, it's good to go."

"Tamantha, Courtney are you guys good to go." "Yup" "Alex"

"It's show time!"

**A couple of seconds later**

**Courtney, Trent, and ACTJ are up on the stage watching the audience approach them from all sides of the park with the majority of them being kids that go to school with them. Freshman (A&C), Sophomores (T&J), Juniors, and Seniors (Trent & Courtney). The teen onlookers either brought chairs, sat on their vehicles, stood up, or plainly sat on the grass with colorful beach blankets (even though it's November). **

"I'm Alex, of ACTJ, backing up Trent Matthews and we are featuring along side Courtney Davis." "And this is.." Cameron teased the audience with this statement which meant they would have wait to see what the song is.

**Courtney started humming the tune and the hums turned into words.**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**Courtney started pointing to the left. ACTJ harmonized with her, started to get into the song too. Cameron played the melody on her keyboard. **

**Mmmm to the left, to the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**In the closet, that's my stuff**

**Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)**

**And keep talking that mess, thats fine**

**Could you walk and talk, at the same time?**

**And it's my name thats on that jag**

**So go move your bags, let me call you a cab**

**Standing in the front yard, telling me**

**How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

**Courtney glided the stage playfully while making a twisting motion with her finger resembling the 'crazy' sign. **

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**You're irreplaceable?**

"**Speak of the devil" Leshawna stated as soon as she Mr. Devil and Mrs. She Devil. Everyone in the crowd turned around and looked at them with angry faces only for a short time because Courtney is the real star of this whole dilemma because she is the one who needs love and attention. **

**So go ahead and get gone**

**Call up that chick, and see if she's home**

**Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know**

**What did you think**

**I was putting you out for?**

**Because you was untrue**

**Rolling her around in the car that I bought you**

**Baby, drop them keys**

**Hurry up, before your taxi leaves**

**Duncan arrived hopping off of his motorcycle, (parking close enough to the stage, so he didn't have to walk a mile), wanting to see what the hubbub was about. He sauntered over to the crowd finding a spot beside the gang. "Sup, brah" "Sup, Geoff" "Oh my gosh, Duncan you came. Courtney will be so happy to hear this. I think" "Hey Malibu." "Wow, Duncan nice seeing you hear." "Hey, miss dark and mysterious." "Hey, Dunc" "Sup Brickhouse." Duncan gave DJ a high five. Katie smiled and waved "Hi, Duncan" "Heyyy, Katie." "Are you forgetting someone?" "Two some bodies" "Oh, snap it's my girl, Leshawna and my punching bag Harold" "Hey, Dunc" "Hey." "Hey!" Everyone laughed and gave their full attention to Courtney. **

**Standing in the front yard, telling me**

**How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I will have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?**

**Alejandro and Heather arrived to the front, while Courtney stood in front of them and bent down and singed into Alejandro's face. **

**So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)**

**How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)**

**Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)**

**I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)**

**'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)**

**Replacing you is so easy**

**Courtney backed up and went closer to the back with the girls and Trent and singed along with each of them. **

**To the left, to the left.**

**To the left, to the left.**

**Mmmmm**

**To the left, to the left.**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**To the left, to the left.**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking**

**You're irreplaceable?**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?**

**You must not know 'bout me (baby)**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute**

**You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me) ACTJ singed softly in the background while Courtney cried her heart out.**

**'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)**

**I could have another you by tomorrow**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**You're irreplaceable?**

**The band stopped, Courtney smiles, panting because of her singing and dancing and the crowd stares silently. **

"Are you serious? Ya'll are just going to sit there, when this beautiful, gorgeous woman sung for you, us." Duncan yelled his face turning red from straining his voice, so the whole crowd can hear.

"He's right." Says a Blonde haired blue-eyed teen guy with an English/British accent. "Very quite right, he is, she is very beautiful and you her audience just sit here."

Courtney glances at the two males admiring the fact that they are trying to help her out. She is especially flattered since its a 'good looking' stranger and her also 'great looking' uhhh, 'repulsive' tormentor that exclaimed about how she out on a great show.

"Wow, you agree with me and I don't even know you," the punk shouted at the Brit

"The name's Nigel Worthington and why not you make perfect sense to me, good ole' friend 'Mwhaaa'." Nigel yelled with such happiness and delight in his voice **(AN: Yep, this is my British character Nigel James Worthington, I made him up in late 7****th**** grade and early 8****th**** grade and decided that, he is going to be a part of the gang. Yep, Nigel is cool enough to hang out with the TD kids, teenagers. The mwhaa is his laugh, I thought that this laugh that is Pop's from Regular Show would fit him and it did 'mwhaa'!) **

"Well, uh nice to meet you Nigel, I'm Duncan Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you." Duncan replied while also introducing himself

"The pleasure's all mine, Duncan, I think we will become great mates. I mean we already agreeing that this lovely girl put on a jolly good show."

"Uhhh, yeah I guess." 'I don't know this guy seems like he is a fruitcake, if ya know what I mean'

"Uhh, come on people, she was awesome, I bet she was as close to Beyonce that any of us low and middle class people can get too. You people are a bunch of assholes." That was courtesy of Cameron Ostler people

"**AAHHHHHHH, COURTNEY, TRENT, AND…**

"**ACTJ1" **Alexander exclaimed getting near as upset as Cameron

"**ACTJ!" **The crowd chanted for them the guy musicians and the girl music group and the star smiled brightly and bowed to their audience.

**No One's POV Five Minutes Later (Five must be my favorite number)**

Courtney and ACTJ are now walking around the park with mostly Cameron high fiving and slapping other people's hand getting thanked for a job best served well done **(Like I like my steak). **Courtney and Alex giggled and cheered and talked to each other about what's going in their lives so far until

'**CRASH' **"Ahh, get off of me, what are you guys doing, ha-ha, stop it."

"Courtney we are so proud of you!" Her three best friends exclaimed still hopping and jumping around her even Gwen was giddy

"Thanks girls I couldn't have done it without you." Courtney thanked her friends wholeheartedly

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for Leshawna telling me about this, and them getting me to pull a prank call on Alejandro and Heather." Gwen said revealing what they did besides gathering the audience well technically doing just that was a part of getting the audience together.

"Thanks, Gwen, hey where's big headed macho man at anyway?" Leshawna inquired wondering where the main reason this was set up is at now.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since the performance." Bridgette answered her curious friend

"And without Bridgette, I wouldn't have ever remembered that this wanting revenge thing is about Courtney." The ghetto girl smiled widely and hugged her blonde friend and the others followed suit.

"Aw thanks guys," Bridgette declared happily

"You are the best Bridgette." Tamantha thanked her fellow. "Yeah without, you we wouldn't get the publicity we needed." Jayln added, "Yeah, now we don't have to play in Tamantha's drafty, wet basement anymore!" "Hey!" "I'm sorry bestie but my cuz is right, maybe if you spruced it up a little and got some better insulation it would be better suited for everything."

"Kick some ass" someone said happily with a Spanish accent

"Cameron!" A,T, and J yelled at their keyboardist and friend

"What the guys were congratulating me and I thought hey you guys are winners too for coming so hey, they kick ass." Alex stared at her best friend since seven awkwardly

"In a good way." Cameron chuckled nervously and smiled all the same

"Yeah, this redhead dudette is awesome bra" Geoff said backing up Cameron

"What Geoff is trying to say is that Cameron is cool and I'm sure we would like to get to know her some more, very soon, depending on the circumstances."

"DJ, you will get to know them because they are going to our school this year." Courtney reassured the gentle giant

"Oh, really that's awesome!" DJ shouted sounding just like his best bud

"Where's Trent and Dunc?" Gwen asked wondering where her crush and her 'brother' could be

"Here we are." Trent said clearing answering the question that was on everyone's mind

"So did you guys like the concert or work."

Everyone blurted out "It was cool man" "Great job bro" "Great job with picking the band" "I know right we rocked" "You guys were totally cool" "Ya'll were off the hook"

"Ello, everyone you may not know me but I know some of you." Nigel said motioning to the teens that were going to be his fellow classmates (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, and Leshawna) "But, I would love to know the rest of you Nigel said directly to ACTJ with a soft smile. "I'm speaking for the band when I say it will be really nice getting to know you, Nigel. I'm Alex ." Alex stated remembering his name from the time after the music died down and him and some guy named Duncan ranted about why no one applauded Courtney.

"Thank you, you are all so very nice and I'm guessing the other are C,T, and J, right?"

"You know it, I'm Jayln." Jayln said in her cool but friendly tone while shaking Nigel's hand.

"I'm Tamantha and this is Cameron." Tammy shoved Cameron with her elbow

"What? Oh yea, Hi." "Oh, hohoho, I'm sure you will warm up to me in the mean time."

"This guy is a total fruitcake." Cameron said way over her breath than she intended to be

"Yeah I agree with ya." Said a deep but smooth voice beside her. Cameron looked up, I mean really looked up because this guy is tall, like 6'7" and Cam is 5'5". Cameron couldn't help but smirk and blush at little at the fact that the guy is good looking even though she couldn't really get a good look at him because it's getting dark and how he just spoke to her when he doesn't know her. She smirked because she saw his neon green fauxhawk symbolizing that he is a rebel and he is most likely a punk, just like her.

Everyone stared at her and Duncan weirdly and then at Nigel when they heard him whimper.

"Well you guys look like a rainbow spit up on two." Nigel cracked a joke on the two motioning to their natural (Cameron) or otherwise artificial (Duncan) brightly colored hair and how their appearance was a little bit more mixed than the rest considering that natural redheads are usually pale and people with a bunch of piercings on their face usually look scary beyond all reason.

"I'm guessing you two are punks. Even though you guys look abnormal and alien." He emphasizes on alien. "It looks good on you and only you, which means anyone else with that look is a copycat, and a stalker obsessed with the weird and abnormal of other people instead of being with normal people like them. Everyone noticed that he was referring to Cody and hey everyone knows Cody for one thing and one thing only: stalking Gwen.

Everyone laughed including the Cam and Dunc. "You know what Nigel you can hang with us any time man." Geoff said while trying to hold back his laughter and tears and giving the Brit a fist bump.

"Hey I heard that!" the small teen boy yelled to the group overhearing their conversation

"Hahahaha" Everyone laughed some more. "Oh, guys it's getting late so me Geoff and DJ are about to head home. See ya at school tomorrow everyone" Bridgette announced waving goodbye with Geoff holding her waist and DJ slinging his arm on her left shoulder.

"We got to go too. Bye Courtney girl. Bye everybody, I'll see you tomorrow." Leshawna said also leaving with Gwen and Trent following behind here "See you later" "Bye, nice to meet you Nigel and it was great playing with you ACTJ and singing with Court."

"See ya." Everyone said to their departing friends "Where's Reginald, oh there he is." Nigel strolled over to a man in his late thirties with a mustache, wearing a black hat over his brown hair with a black coat over a white shirt and some gray trousers. "There you are Nigel. Your mother is worried sick about you." "Really?" Reginald nodded "Let's go home Reginald where's the limo?"

"Limo?!" The remaining teens asked and shouted in surprise

"It's right here sir." Reginald opened up the door on the left side of the vehicle and Nigel climbed in. Reginald shut the door, retreating to the driver's seat. "Cheerio, Ta ta for now, everyone." "Bye, Nigel."

"Okay, guys let's find our parents I'm sure they around here somewhere." Cameron trailed off walking around a bit to see if she could find any one of their parents "Alex" "Cameron" "Samantha" "Jayln" "Uh, that's our cue, it was great seeing you again Courtney and what's your name?" "Duncan" "Duncan and Courtney it was nice meeting you and seeing you again." "Bye" ACTJ while walking over to a group of about thirty-year olds adults that sort of looked like them except for Cameron 'Huh I wonder why?' Duncan wondered about the little redhead he just met.

Courtney stared off into space smiling until realization hit her, her mom dropped her off her earlier in the day. "Courtney, do you need a ride? Or are just in fairytale land wishing that a prince is going to come and swoop you up Princess" Duncan asked seeing that Courtney was being weirder than usual. "You know what Duncan, thanks for the offer but that could have been said without the other comment." Courtney said seeming angry but looking at him with a soft expression. "Uhhh," Duncan looked at her, or more like stared at her noticing how big and beautiful how eyes are even if they are huge like dinnerplates ok, maybe salad bowls. Courtney snapped her fingers in front of Duncan, taking him out of his trance. "Yeah." Duncan normally deep voice said in softer tone. Courtney backed up a feeling a little bit uncomfortable with Duncan's tone because it sounded as if he is infatuated with her. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Courtney nodded showing that she was too uncomfortable too speak "Follow me." Courtney followed Duncan to the parking lot where he had parked his motorcycle earlier. "Oh, no, no no. I'm not getting on that thing." "Come on Princess, stop being prissy and it's completely safe, my dad fixed it up and inspected it for me, and besides you don't have a ride." Duncan said with a smirk, Courtney felt annoyed by his comment but he was right all the same, she didn't have a ride and the only one left is Duncan, the bad boy. This is such a huge drawback, she should have got in the limousine with Nigel.

"Okay you are right. I'll come with you but do you have a helmet?" Duncan tossed his spare helmet to Courtney after she climbed on to his 'vehicle'. "Thanks." "It's nothing and beside you are going to need it."

"Wait what?" Duncan climbed on with Courtney holding the handlebars and opshing the pedal and speeding away. "Ahhhhh." Courtney screamed while holding on to Duncan's waist tightly and holding her face firmly against his back.

**10 Minutes Later **

"Do you know what I didn't even tell you where I live?" Courtney said with her voice muffled by Duncan's

"Come on, Court, why wouldn't I know where a Princess like you lives. In a castle right?" Duncan said jokingly

"Haha, you are so funny." Courtney commented sarcastically "Uh, Court you do know that we live in the same neighborhood right?" "We do?" "Yeah, Wood Chester Creek, just a few miles away from the woods and the creek." Duncan chuckled at the little pun he just made. Courtney giggled "What we actually live by each other?" "Yeah, just in different sections." "How do you know, well I remember my ma telling me that your parents moved in years ago after they got married then they had you and I really didn't meet you until we were thirteen." "Oh, yeah I remember the annoying neighbor boy, that always pulled jokes and pranks on everyone and who had a different girlfriend, almost everyday."

"That was me." Duncan said blushing a bright pink while scratching his head

"Duncan look at the road." 'Beep, beep' "Ahhh!" A log truck honked the horn to signal to the two teens that they need to get back in the right lane. Duncan swerved to the right and hit the brake so he could stop at the red light. "Ahhhh!" Duncan glanced back at Courtney in a way that was like "Psh, geez woman calm down, you never rode on a motorcycle before?"

"Oh, really, Duncan, have you ever owned an actual vehicle before, because this 'bike' isn't a real vehicle!" "Sure, sure Princess whatever floats your boat."

"**I don't have a boat!" **Courtney yelled angrily agitated by Duncan's word choices. "Whoa, calm down puny Princess, I don't want you to blow a fuse and break an arm or something." Duncan said concerned

"You care about me?" Courtney asked suspicious "No, it's just that uhh, well, I don't want you to break my bike, 'yeah, break my bike'. I just got it back." "Oh, really and it would be a darn shame if, it just happened to break." Courtney replied nonchalantly "Yeah, my Dad would totally kick my ass if anything happens to it." Duncan responded worriedly

"Can you just take me home." Courtney retorted with an angry look on her face while crossing her arms over her chest "We are here." 'Sitcom laughter' "How long have we been here." "We have been here for a while." "Since?" "While you were ranting and yelling at me I stopped paying attention to you for a while so I could focus on the road

Courtney looked around and noticed her surroundings. Her two-story family home the yard is decorated with nicely trimmed foliage and rose bushes. The house consists of brick and cement, the windows and doors of the house are lined with gold and the glass is sparkling like diamonds. Duncan stared in awe at how unique Princess' house is nope, this is a castle. It definitely is a castle because his home is a house.

Duncan took his helmet off and got off the bike. Courtney did the same except she basically jumped off the bike and would have fell on the concrete if it weren't for Duncan catching her with his torso and chest. Courtney blushed lightly at the way she avoided a broken limb.

"Oh, now I'm really convinced that you don't a damn about me." Courtney said sarcastically " "Well if I didn't catch you, your Dad would probably take me to court." Duncan answered back. "Whatever."

Courtney started walking up to her house until she realized that Duncan wasn't beside her. "Aren't you coming?" Courtney asked with some fear in hear voice "Why? So your Dad can kick my ass too." "No, it's just that if my parents don't see who brought me home, my mom is going to get worried and then my Dad will ground me. For a whole or more months."

"Stop complaining, I went to Juvie for…actually it's none of your business." "Right, like you know, you probably don't even remember how many times." "Well looky there the moon is out bye shorty." Duncan said ruffling Courtney's hair before walking over to his motorcycle.

"No, wait I'm sorry. You're not stupid, just dumb." Courtney said trying to bring Duncan back but mostly failing in the process

"Wow, I am so flattered." Duncan said sarcastically while approaching the short female "I mean Duncan you are so stupid matter of fact you are retarted." Duncan micmicked Courtney's voice

"I don't sound like that." "I am a C.I.T, I want to be a lawyer, I'm a stuck up

'Growl' Courtney jumped on Duncan's back and started pulling his hair.

"Get off me you crazy chick!" Duncan yelled. Courtney kept on pulling Duncan's neon green hawk. Duncan grabbed Courtney and pinned her to the ground, laying on top of her with his legs in between hers, his icy blues turning to teal eyes stared at her intently. Courtney blushed knowing that if someone saw them in this compromising position that would be the end of both of their reputations. "Courtney, either stop now or," Duncan said seriously "Or what?" Courtney sneered at him. Duncan laid down on Courtney. "Hahaha, Duncan this is just way beyond your usual level of weird." Duncan didn't think that this comment was funny so he pressed his body harder against Courtney's. "Owww, Duncan get off. **NOW!" **Duncan just press down even harder. Courtney felt her ribs crushing and her breath slowing down "Okay, Duncan I'm sorry, okay I didn't mean to jump on you." Duncan apparently didn't hear her because his weight was now fully on Courtney's body. Courtney's breathing pattern got faster as her body tried to inhale more oxygen to supply her body because of the boy on top of her was making the air leave her body. 'Crying' "My ribs." As soon as Duncan heard her painful cry he eased up just a bit and brought his head up to say "I will get off of you if you say, Duncan is the sexiest guy in the whole school. Wait, no he is the sexiest man in the universe." "Why would I say Duncan is the sexiest man in the universe?" The door to the house opened and out stepped someone. The two teens bodies tensed up, afraid that is could be Courtney's father.

'Whistle' "Well looky here, what are you guys up to, no good obviously." Duncan immediately climbed off of Courtney and helped her up, Courtney brushed off her pants and Duncan fixed his hair. "_**Darlene" "Mom" **_"Hola, kids. Gracias, Duncan, Thank you for bringing my daughter home." "it was nothing' "Nothing Courtney would have freezed to death out there if you didn't thake her home." Courtney's father, Caden said as he walked out of the door. He shook Duncan's hand as a sign of thanks while smiling. "It's no biggie, well I have to go." The punk waved goodbye and hopped on his bike and sped down the street. Courtney's father stopped smiling and looked at Courtney "Who is he? Wait I know that already but what he did was very 'nice' but what were you doing on a motorcycle I mean hasn't he heard of a car. I mean Jesus." Caden said as he put on a bewildered expression, he soon walked away. Darlene closed the door and said "So Courtney, is he really the sexiest man you ever met?" "He's not a man, he's a neantherdal." Courtney said.

She ran up the stairs then into her room and shut the door and slid down onto the floor. 'Sigh' "Duncan"

**AN: What is to be will not always be what you thought it was going to be before. That's mine, don't steal it I made it up for a poetry project in English. The reason I said that is because this chapter was going to be way different at first but hey I ended it the way I wanted to end it before. So anyways you met my OCs ACTJ and Nigel and you probably will met some more 'MWHA'. Trust me these characters are totally original. "Psh yeah right." "Who said that?" Yeah I have a whole bunch of characters that hang out with Dunc and Court yep always in crazy shenanigans and misadventures and just plain insane hijinks. Everyday in my mind, on the right side of my brain (creative side) they are doing what TD used to be like except they are in high school and only a certain number of people make the cut and others are shown occasionally. So Courtney is swooned by Duncan oohhh, naughty, naughty (British accent) (I'm not British by the way, I'm Southern Country American, not really I have my moments, geez I even have my black moments and I'm black). I wonder what is going to happen when Duncan finds out that Courtney likes him, ohh wait he already knows that, she just keeps denying it. Well the whole moments when Courtney is staring at Duncan when someone is talking to her or when she bumps into a locker or lamppost that sucks, that basically tells everyone that I am in love with Duncan Evans that is what her heart and mind is telling her but she is way too stubborn. **

**You just got a long author's note about what's coming up and you got a quote whew. This is Ray-Ray DXC and I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

I am Courtney Davis Chapter 9

"If you're a handsome devil, then why do you have a "Halo"? Part 1

AN: Hey there it has been a while. I am now a sophomore (marching band starts) unfortunately I have three years left (tiny sad violin) 'sigh'. I have came up with an idea for a two or more part segment for this story which means a few songs are going to be included as secondary songs. Recap, the gang met five new friends, (Nigel and ACTJ). ACTJ, Courtney, and Trent put on an awesome performance at the park. "Ha, why to show Alejandro." Everyone left except for Duncan & Courtney, that's when Courtney realized her only ride home, is _Duncan_. They fight verbally and physically (why wouldn't they?), Courtney's parents say a few things, Duncan leaves, and Courtney falls down hard (literally).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs you know who does and I don't own the TD peeps, but I own ACTJ, Nigel, Tonya, and Camille (and others).

Duncan's POV

Duncan wakes up to find himself at home on the couch. Remembering that after he dropped Courtney off and 'things happened', he left, then he passed out on the couch.

"Oh, shoot I'm going to be late." Duncan realized.

It is now 6:55, meaning that Duncan would be counted absent after 7:00 that is a stupid rule courtesy of Duncan Aiden Ricardo Evans. Who came in late (on purpose), so the metal detector wouldn't inspect him. To be arrested later for bringing weapons to school.

"Come on what if a criminal came to the school or something then I can protect myself", was the excuse.

"Boy you are the criminal," Chef Hatchet said. Then he turned the juvenile delinquent upside down. "Good times, good times". Duncan said recalling the flashback.

"Duncan you better get your hurry your ass up or I am going to use my megaphone to announce your arrival." Mr. Evans shouted.

"Honey, leave my baby alone." Mrs. Evans retorted then she hit her husband with her nightstick. "Ouch" "Alright, Ma!" the baby exclaimed.

Duncan rushed upstairs into his room and into his bathroom. He immediately undressed, turned on the shower, and hopped in. Duncan runs his hands through his hair, takes a deep breath, and…

"Snores." "Duncan your time is up!" someone yells. "Ahh, I'm out, I'm out." The terrified teen jumps out of the shower knowing the consequences.

"Hey, little bro." "Oh, its you two: smartass and jackass."

Duncan refers to his older twin brothers. Blake (smartass) is wearing a blue basketball jersey with the number thirteen on it, Jake (jackass) is wearing a red basketball jersey with the number ten on it, and they both have brown eyes. Besides, that they are identical except for their hair; Jake's hair is spikier.

"You might not want to be calling us that because we are your ride to school." Blake replies.

"Why?" little bro says annoyed.

"We're taking you to school because you were too lazy to go to your room last night. Oh, and we are driving the rust bucket." Jake adds

"No!"

"Sike, you should have seen your face. No we're not riding in that piece of crap." Blake says

"I'm driving the chick magnet (AN: the Ferrari)." Jake exclaims.

"Dude, I'm still surprised you let me drive your precious 'Lindsey'." Duncan mentions. "Because she's _red _hot." Blake chuckles and Blake blushes the same color as the Ferrari.

"Psh, at least I did not name my motorcycle-", Jake starts.

"You, don't have a motorcycle." Duncan interrupts

"That's beside the point, at leasther (the car) name isn't 'Princess'." Jake finally says.

"AKA 'Courtney is frickin' hot Davis'". Blake hysterically laughs out and Duncan blushes red all over.

"Bro, why are you naked?" the twins say in unison.

"Uh, because you two made me jump out of the shower." Duncan answers in a 'duh' way.

"That was funny might I add." "Yeah, hi-five it." The twins give each other high fives.

"J-Just get out of my bathroom." Duncan yells.

At school

Duncan walks up to his locker, where across the hall Gwen was at hers.

"Hey, dark and mysterious." Duncan greeted his best gal pal.

"Hey, Duncan, how do I look?" Gwen spins around awkwardly not wearing her usual attire; she was wearing a long sleeved moss green shirt, short gray skirt, black leggings, and black flats.

Uh, the truth?" Gwen shakes her head yes.

"You look uncomfortable." "Ugh, I told Courtney that this", she pinches the clothing "isn't me."

Courtney walks up, to her locker that is besides Duncan's.

"I should have known this was your doing, I mean look at yourself you're preppy." Duncan exclaims. Courtney looks down at her outfit which is similar to Gwen's except for a white, long, sleeved v neck, gray sweater vest, black skirt, and white heels.

"What there is nothing wrong with originality." Courtney says as she gets her items for class.

'Wolf whistle' "Princess, you're naughty, look at those legs. I would love to wrap them around my waist and lift up you skirt."

"You perv!" Courtney yelled as she threw her geometry book at him.

Gwen, "Shut up Gwen!" Duncan yells as he rubs his head.

"Anyways, since I gave Gwen my leggings and I wanted to show Alejandro what he's missing, I'm wearing heels." Courtney stated proudly.

"Don't forget they make you look taller." Bridgette added, everyone but Courtney giggled.

"Whatever, let's go to class," Courtney changes the subject.

In Geometry Class

Duncan along with Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette walked into their geometry class. Everyone (excluding those mentioned above) waved at the arriving classmates. They took their seats except for Duncan who found someone seating in his seat.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but you're seating in my seat." Duncan said to the mystery person.

"Oh, sorry Mr. whatever, told me to sit here," the mystery person replied.

"Mr. Evans, just sit behind her for now," the geometry teacher instructed Duncan. "Miss Hamilton you can introduce yourself now."

The girl that was sitting in Duncan's seat got up from the desk and walked to the front of the room.

"Hello, my name is Tonyetta Hamilton"

**Tonyetta Hamilton: Long black hair, Ocean eyes, 5'10", Tall and athletic body type, African-American **

"I am from Newark, New Jersey." The class stares back at her obliviously. "'Sigh' it's the state that's beside New York. You know like 'Jersey Shore'."

"You mean like on MTV,"everyone exclaims. Tonya nods her head. "Why didn't you say so," everyone replies back

"Well, Jersey Shore is a beach and I live in the city." Tonya adds. "That's cool, can you see New York from where you live?" Courtney asks

"No, but I can see the back of the Statue of Liberty."

"Whoa, dudette you have an awesome view but, why did you move here?" Geoff says

"My dad is in the army and he wants my mom and I to have adventures in our own too. Instead, of moving here and there and or having us stay with our family in New Jersey." Tonya explains

"Thank you, Miss Hamilton, you can sit down now," the teacher instructs. Tonya goes back to her seat. Duncan clears his throat to remind Tonya about the seating.

"Oh, right, you can have your seat back you handsome devil." Tonya says with a wink as she moves her school items to the seat left of Duncan's. Duncan sits in his seat behind Courtney. He leans towards Courtney's ear and says, "She likes me. She recognizes that I'" Courtney rolls her eyes, "she's not giving you a compliment, and Tonya is insulting you." "You're just jealous." "Jealous of what!" Courtney shouts. "I'm sitting beside you two", Tonya mentions.

The teacher walks to the back of the class, where the argument is happening and interrupts them. The teacher clears his throat and says "If you all are done everyone can be put into pairs now." The three students smile innocently at him and he returns to the front of the room. The groups are Geoff and DJ, Bridgette and Gwen, Leshawna and Katie, Harold and Trent, Heather and Beth, Lindsay and Camille, Cody and Tyler, Ezekiel and Owen, Izzy and Sadie, Justin and Eva.

Duncan gets up and makes his way over to Noah. "Finders keepers, metal-face," Alejandro mocked Duncan. "Whatever" "Oh, I am so honored to be partners with Ale-idiot." Noah said sarcastically. "What did you say shrimp?" "Nothing."

"You want to be partners with me Courtney?" Tonya asked politely. "Mr. Evans you are in need of a partner and since I have knowledge of womanizing ways. You are most definitely are not going to be part of any girl's groups," the teacher notified Duncan. "But" "And not any part of any guy's groups because of you shenanigans." "Ugh"

"I don't have a partner", someone with a British accent spoke loudly. "Oh, this is just perfect," Duncan spoke his opinion out loud. "Oh, really Mr. Evans partner up with Mr. Worthington" the teacher instructed "Ugh" (in a Charlie Brown way). "Aww, maybe next time cutie." Tonya reassured Duncan in a friendly tone. "Yeah, maybe."

Duncan walked over to Nigel's desk that is right in front of Tonya's desk.

"Hey, there Duncan fancy meeting you here," Nigel greeted

"Again", Duncan said grumpily.

"Again, do you like her?" Nigel inquired.

"Who, the pale chick, the new girl, Princess?" Duncan listed.

"Well, first tell me about the pale chick Gwendolyn, right?"

"She goes by Gwen, the gruesome Goth chick."

"Goth huh, do you date her?"

"Whoa buddy, that ship has left port, sailed, and sunk like the Titanic." Duncan explained his past relationship with Gwen exaggeratedly.

"Why?" Duncan wonders.

"It just seems like you and her were all buddy-buddy with her."

"Oh, because Gwen's my best girl pal and she's like a sister."

"Ok, the new girl?"

"I just met her and maybe she's just being nice."

"Alright, but who's Princess?"

"Princess is the nickname that I gave Courtney. I think it fits her personality."

"So do you fancy her?" Duncan looks at Nigel like 'excuse me'.

"Do you like her?" "She's." Duncan trails off.

"The relationship is complicated. You probably both like each other but the other denies it because it will sabotage their reputation." Nigel states profoundly.

"You should be that person that helps people with their personal problems."

"A psychiatrist, a psychologist, a shrink…" Nigel suggests

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Turn in your papers and class is dismissed." The teacher announces.

"We didn't even start on our work. Whatever that was supposed to be." Duncan notices.

"I've got you covered chap. I can multi-task." Basically meaning that Nigel was working during the whole conversation.

"Wow, Nigel I owe you one." Duncan promises

"Well, that's just dandy but, you don't have to I'm just naturally nice besides I already gave you advice." Nigel

"No, dude I already promised and I don't break promises."

"Alright, but I'll tell you one thing though: I don't quarrel much with others."

"Nigel, Nigel, who knows what could happen."

Later in the day at lunch

"Yeah, it's lunchtime and I am starving! What did you bring today DJ," Geoff says in a singsong voice.

"Today I brought you'll some sandwiches." DJ replies

"What kind did you bring?" Bridgette asks

"Oh, don't worry Bridgette, I brought a sandwich without meat for you." DJ answers

"Aw, thanks DJ" "No, problem."

Duncan walks in and sits in front of DJ.

"What's up Dunc?" "Nothing much." "Geoff, Malibu." "Hey, Duncan" "Hey, dude."

"I heard you and the new kid really hit it off." "Which one?" "Both." "Oh, yeah Tonya and Nigel. I'm cool with them."

Leshawna, Katie, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, and Tonya walk in together and sit at the table with the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys, DJ brought sandwiches for everyone." Bridgette announced

"Sweet, is there enough for everyone?" Trent wondered

"Yes, there's enough. I made eighteen sandwiches because you never know if we make a new friend, DJ says with a wink.

"Oh, geez I almost forgot. Everyone, this is Tonya," Courtney introduced Tonya to everyone.

"Courtney, we all have the same math class," everyone said back in unison.

"Right, well Tonya you know Duncan right?"

"Yes, I do," Tonyetta, answers by sitting beside mentioned person. "Also, I know Leshawna, Katie, Trent, Gwen, and everyone else we have seen." Tonya adds

"Okay, but you haven't mean Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ." Courtney motioned to the three other people at the table.

"Gwen, told me about them. The surfer chick, the party guy, and the gentle giant." Tonya states their stereotypes. Courtney glares at Gwen. Gwen shrugs her shoulders while giving a small smile. "Shall we eat?" Katie says happily.

While, the nine friends and a new one were eating lunch together, a dispute was going on at the other side of the cafeteria.

Nigel was approaching an empty table with his extraordinary, silver lunch receptacle. The blond teenager sits down and looks around the room taking in the surroundings. Then, he takes a deep breath and opens up his lunch container. His lunch of choice today, is Beef Wellington with mashed potatoes, carrots, and green beans. He breathes in the scent of the familiar dish and grabs his utensils and begins to eat.

"So, you think just because you are new and foreign and rich, you can take our table," an unfamiliar voice says.

Nigel turns around and he sees Alejandro accompanied by Heather, Justin, and some other snobby rude, rich kids.

"Oh, I know you. You're that chap I have geometry with. I don't recall your name but you're Spanish, right? Is your name Luis, Jose, Jesus, Jorge, Carlos, Juan, Antonio? I think the closest to it is Antonio, right?"

"It's Alejandro and I don't like you tone of voice. Are you gay or something? Actually, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you shouldn't be here!" Alejandro yells. Next, he reaches across the table and destroys Nigel's lunch in the process. He grabs Nigel by the neck and he slams him down onto the table.

Nigel struggling to breath manages to say a few words. "You think just because I'm not from here you can beat me into a pulp," Nigel says in a serious tone. "What are you going to do choke me to death or let go of my neck and have your posse gang up on me? Huh, tough guy." Nigel threatens in a serious tone.

Harold and Camille happen to be walking by after a tutoring session in the library and they notice the "fight" going on. Nigel knowing them from the classes they had earlier looks at the and says in French "Aidez-moi!"

Camille gasps and violently grabs Harold and takes him to the table with the previously mentioned group. "Help, help! There zis a problem Nigel zis in trouble. Alejandro zis vous fous, he has gone mad," she yells desperately to the group.

They turn around and wipe the tears they had in their eyes from laughing at a joke and look at the two with confusion in their eyes. "What Camille is saying that Alejandro has gone crazy and he's has Nigel in a choke hold," Harold interprets. Upon hearing Nigel's name, Duncan immediately rises from his seat. "Where is he?" Duncan asks violently while grabbing Harold by the neck. "They are over there," Camille says afraid of Duncan's tone.

Duncan puts Harold down and he proceeds to the previously mentioned location to do his new friend a favor. Duncan arrives at his destination and everyone, but Alejandro notice him and their faces go from malicious to frightened.

"Uh, dude," Justin, says tapping Alejandro on the shoulder "What!" "Uh, your mortal enemy." "Chris." "No." "Oh, let me guess the poor sucker that follows that preppy bitch around."

"How did you know, asshole", Duncan says with a sneer.

"Well, considering our recent encounter didn't result in a "compromise", I thought this was bound to happen." Alejandro recalls the day he broke up with Courtney.

"Right, and because of that and this," Duncan motions to Nigel who is still in a chokehold, "I'm not done with you asshole."

"Bring it then,"

Duncan doesn't respond and just shakes his head and walks toward Alejandro. Heather and Justin start chanting "FIGHT!" and everyone in the cafeteria get up and crowd around the two opponents. Nigel is still struggling and Duncan notices.

"Alright, I'll fight you, but let him you." "Let who go?" "Nigel, let Nigel, go." "Okay, man-whore, I'm giving you your lover back." Alejandro picks up Nigel and shoves him into Duncan. "Thank you." "You don't have to thank me I would have done it for them over there." Duncan motions to his friends at the table with his head. "Are you guys going to kiss or are you going to fight, Duncan," some idiot in the crowd shouted. Duncan tells Nigel to go to the table with their friends. Nigel starts walking and then, Alejandro trips him. Everyone gasps and Duncan lunges forward to help Nigel and Alejandro punches Duncan. Nigel gets up revealing his bloody nose and jumps on Alejandro and starts punching him. Duncan who is now regaining consciousness gets up and helps Nigel. Nigel grabs Alejandro and holds him in place so Duncan can punch him. Alejandro shoves his elbow into Nigel's stomach and Duncan head-butts Alejandro into his stomach. Duncan shakes his head and knees Alejandro in the face. Alejandro is unconscious. Duncan helps Nigel get on his feet.

"Nigel, are you alright man?" Duncan says concerned

"No, I think I'm going to hurl." Nigel manages to get out before he throws up. This is unusual because he didn't even eat his lunch. "I never jumped on anyone like that before and now my mother is going to make me move to Scotland." Nigel says while crying.

"Why?" Duncan asks worried. "That's the reason why we moved to Canada because the boys at my last school used to bully me. My mom didn't want me to go to a public school either though because the kids there would probably do the same thing." "Nigel, the kids would be worse and what just happened was an example," Duncan explained.

"What is going on here?" the principal shouted as he bursts through the cafeteria doors. Chris and Chef are following close behind. Everyone disperses to let them through. They walk to the center of the room where the fight was staged. They see Alejandro unconscious on the floor. "Wow, I wonder who did that", Chris exclaimed as the sight of Alejandro being passed out on the floor. "I know who did," the principal said with hatred "EVANS! Get your ass over here!" Duncan who knows this routine by heart starts walking toward the principal.

"Wait! Don't Duncan it's my fault. Don't take the blame. I hit him first" "Dude, you have a clean record and he started this, not you. Besides, he only bothered you because of me." "But..", Duncan interrupted. He started it with Courtney and it is going to finish with you." Duncan proceeded to walk with the three authority figures. Duncan passes by the table with his friends and he whispers to Tonya as he walks out "I'm a handsome devil, huh." "If you're a handsome devil, then why do you have a halo?"

END OF PART 1

Author's Note: This chapter was at first going to end with Duncan saying some inappropriate words and being sent to the office. LAME! So, I guess I got some inspiration from the fight I seen recently. Okay, it was two girls and they were slapping, kicking, and pulling hair, but it was still a fight. This chapter took months and I am glad I am finished 'whew'. Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention that Ne-Yo wrote Irreplaceable.

Random Note: It is 12/12/12 and I am in Spanish as I am writing this. The semester is almost over, but I passed Spanish with an 86, yeah I now somewhat of the Spanish language. My Spanish instructor is playing music and he went to Youtube and he played the Cupid Shuffle, the Cha-Cha Slide, and Gangnam Style and people were dancing! Oh, and there was a fight this morning on the bus. What a great way to end the year and first semester of school.


End file.
